


Breakdowns...

by LordOfTheBees



Series: Breakdowns [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Mention of scars, Other, Swearing, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, Unsympathetic Morality | Patton Sanders, Yelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:26:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22262554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordOfTheBees/pseuds/LordOfTheBees
Summary: When Deceit decides to disguise himself as Thomas to try and get information out of the other sides, he's shocked at what he hears. There's arguing, and soon, everyone is turning on Patton as a result of digging up the horrible things he's done to the mind palace...
Series: Breakdowns [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1613908
Comments: 8
Kudos: 82





	Breakdowns...

**Author's Note:**

> Whoo! This was, WOW!  
> There is a second part in the works, and I will be sure to post it once I'm done. I've read over this many times, and got friends to look over it as well. There is unsympathetic Patton, sympathetic Deceit, yelling, cursing, and mention of scars in this fic, if you did not read the tags, I put the warnings there as well. I hope you enjoy!!

Everyone was confused when they were summoned by Thomas. The day had been normal. Thomas hadn’t run into any moral dilemmas, so the summon was even more confusing. “Hey, Kiddo! What do ya need?” Thomas sighed, “Well, I was wondering if you guys could tell me more about, well, the others…” The only two sides that visibly tensed were Virgil and Patton. Thomas knew about Virgil’s past now, so he was afraid of any and all backlash he might get from the man. Patton, well, he just didn’t enjoy mentioning them. They were dark sides to him. _Evil_ sides that would hurt Thomas if they got too close to him. Either way, Patton kept his happy dad attitude, not wanting to disturb Thomas with a bad attitude, because him being upset could make Thomas upset! And he didn’t want that! So, they all conversed in the main room, all of them too distracted by the topic of discussion to notice that..there were no cameras, and they didn’t notice Thomas’s shift in attitude because they all thought it was because of the topic of the others, since they knew that they made him uncomfortable to some degree. It had been at least an hour, and the cover up was starting to slip. Deceit had been getting more and more frustrated with Patton’s view of him and the others, and he couldn’t understand why he saw them as villains. He let Virgil in with no problem, and he used to be a part of what he calls the dark sides. So why couldn’t he take some time out of his day to try and understand the others? They all had a sole purpose, and that was keeping Thomas alive and safe. And eventually, Deceit snapped. He was too angry to even try to lie, and it shocked everyone when he removed the disguise that he had on. “The moral side can’t even try to understand where we all come from!” Out of everyone, Virgil was the most shocked. He thought he wasn’t coming back after Remus, that he would just send someone worse. But instead he came back, and had managed to distract them for nearly two hours. He was silent, moving back slightly to try and stay out of everything. Deceit wasn’t letting that slide. “Virgil! You can’t tell me that it wasn’t strange that your dear old dad had no hesitation in accepting you into his little family, but didn’t care about any of us? Virgil, you were one of us, you can’t lie to me, I know you felt some way about it..” Patton’s gaze fell on Virgil, and there was something in his look that Virgil couldn’t quite place. “Virgil..?” Said side put his hood on, wanting to shrink back, go to his room, avoid everything. But that wasn’t happening, not with Patton and Deceit on him like this. “Virgil, there’s no way to avoid this. You know that if Patton hadn’t been so keen on trying to push us down, all of these conflicts could’ve been avoided.” He knew he was right, but he hated to admit it. He didn’t want to lose the trust he built up with Patton, but he knew he couldn’t lie in front of the embodiment of deceit. He sighed, and pulled his hood down slightly so everyone could hear him “Deceit’s right..Patton hasn’t been ..the best, lately. I-I mean we established that in the last video that Patton is so strict because of his religious beliefs! I hate to admit it, but Deceit is right!” Patton stared in shock, and Virgil knew he messed up. “Virgil, I thought you were with me on this..?” “Patton I can’t lie about this! You’re too strict and it’s hurting the others AND Thomas! Thomas needs to work with every part of himself in order to come to a mutual understanding of who he is, and you blocking off those parts of him he needs to work with is hurting him!” Deceit couldn’t help but feel the tiniest hint of pride that he got someone to finally show Patton what he was doing wrong. “Virgil is right, Patton. You've been so caught up on trying to block out parts of Thomas, that you don’t notice that you’re actually hurting him..” Patton shook his head, “No! Thomas isn’t a bad person! He doesn’t need those sides of him-” “But he does!” Patton was shocked that he was cut off “Patton, I understand that you have morals and so do all of us, but you need to learn that blocking off certain parts of Thomas doesn’t allow him to grow as a person, and you of all people should know that” Patton went to speak but Deceit kept talking “Thomas needs the king of creativity back in order to have his full potential of creativity, he needs that ego and self confidence in order to defend himself, he needs to be able to lie sometimes to save his own skin. He needs all aspects of his personality in order to be himself. Blocking off certain parts of himself hurts him, and it hurts us” Patton couldn’t help the slight scoff he let out, “How is it hurting _you_? You don’t have physical bodies!” Virgil sighed, “Unlike you guys, when he get hurt we get scars, since you make Thomas see us as dark sides..” Patton blinked, not expecting Virgil to say anything. “Listen, Patton. I get that you want to protect Thomas, but your black and white morality is hurting people in the process!” Deceit waved his hand at all the others, “For God’s sake, your thinking has been affecting the colors!” He motioned to Roman, “You consider Roman a light side, so in turn he wears light colors.” He motioned to Patton, “You consider yourself a light side, so you wear light colors” He then grimaced, “You think of Virgil,Remus and I as dark sides, so we wear black with accents” Then he motioned to Logan. “Now look at Logan. Look at his clothes. What is he wearing?” Patton stared at the logical side for a few moments before speaking up, “Black shirt, dark blue jeans, black rimmed glasses, and a blue tie” Deceit nodded, “What do you see more of, light colors or dark colors?” “Dark colors. What does this have to do with anything?” Deceit sighed, “Do you not get it!? Did you just disregard everything I said before? Any side you deem a ‘dark’ side, wears dark colors” Patton glared at Deceit, “What are you getting at? Logan isn’t a dark side!” “Then why do you see him that way!?” Patton went quiet “You see logic as a dark side. You think that because he doesn’t think emotionally, and thinks in terms of what can and can’t happen, that he isn’t good to have around” Deceit looked at Logan, who, despite his best efforts, had a hurt look on his face. “Tell me Logan, how do you really feel about this? Aren’t you honest with Thomas in a logical way? You help him make his decisions most of the time, yes? What he should do, what time he should do it, when he should take breaks. Then why would Patton, of all sides, want to see you as a dark side, hm? Tell me that.” Logan was silent, and Patton was beginning to get frustrated. “This is ridiculous! Logan, don’t listen to him, he’s obviously lying-” “Is he though?” Patton stared at Logan in shock “What? Logan why are you agreeing with a liar?” Deceit scoffed “If I was lying, I wouldn’t be trying to help Thomas and everyone here, unlike you. You are constantly lying to Thomas about his sides, constantly lying to your little family about who’s good and who’s bad. Just give it up, Patton. You’re no better than the rest of us...” Virgil cut in, starting to feel agitated with how Patton kept trying to defend himself “I know he isn’t lying, Patton. And if I’m honest..” He sighed “If we didn’t know better...I bet we’d all think you were Deceit instead of Patton...Deceit isn’t lying about who you are...You just really are a bad person” Patton gritted his teeth. He isn’t a bad person! If anything he’s the one who helps Thomas the most! He keeps away anything bad! “I can’t believe you guys are siding with him!” Patton ended up snapping, and it wasn’t pretty. “If anyone helps Thomas the most it’s me! I’m the one who taught him right from wrong, who helped him get over his problems-!” “But you don’t know how to get over your own problems!” Patton stared at Logan, shocked. “What?” Logan sighed, regaining his composure. “I said you don’t know how to let go of your own problems. For example; when we had to work with you in our past video ‘Moving On’. You were so caught up in your own head that you didn’t listen to any of us, not even Thomas.” Patton rolled his eyes, “How?” “Virgil’s anxiety was getting worse, you wouldn’t listen to me when I tried to explain ways to get over these problems. You didn’t try to reason with any of us. I ended up ducking out during the video because you weren’t listening to me or my ideas.” Patton scoffed, “Because you weren’t being logical-” “No it’s because you were too busy thinking of yourself to even try to think about how everyone else felt!” Deceit hissed in frustration. Patton just wouldn’t listen! “Patton you are so bent on wanting Thomas to be a good person that you forget that Thomas has other parts of him that make him who he is!” Patton looked at Roman, hoping there would be at least one person on his side “Roman, you understand where I’m coming from, right?” Roman stared at the moral side, gripping the hem on his shirt “I don’t think I understand you at this point, padre..” Patton huffed and waved his hand in a dismissive manner, and Logan sighed in frustration. “Patton, why do you not want to listen to the sides that try to help Thomas?” Logan’s face was heavy with something that the other’s couldn’t quite place what it was. “Logan, you should know that Patton doesn’t care. He thinks that you aren’t helpful, and that you could hurt Thomas” The stoic expression on Logan’s face fell slightly, and he tried his best to remain calm. “Patton, if you don’t intend on helping Thomas in a good way, I think I’ll take it from here” Patton glared at Deceit, a dark glint in his eyes, “You can’t help Thomas the same way I do” Deceit smirked slightly, crossing his arms “You’re right. Because I’m gonna be doing a better job than you ever would” Patton finally gave up and sunk out, and when the others checked upstairs where their rooms normally were, Deceit’s room was there in place of Patton’s.


End file.
